Ruido blanco
by JoeKS
Summary: /"Tus ojos nunca mentirán. Pero ese ruido blanco… es una alarma en mis oídos." Ellos fueron unidos por el destino. Y es el mismo destino el que habrá de separarlos. Una historia de dolor, amargura, dulzura. Una simple historia de amor como tantas otras. Como la tuya o la mía. JALEX. Three-shot (historia de amor en tres actos). Ama; disfruta; déjame un review
1. Chapter 1: Amados

A/N: Cuando empecé a escribir Jalex pensé que no tendría visitas, que nadie lo leería ni dejaría comentarios.

Este fic está dedicado a las dos personas que me demostraron lo contrario. Porque serán pocas pero por lo menos dejan reviews y sé que leen y les gusta. Gracias chicos, ustedes lo pidieron…aquí tienen. Ojalá les guste.

Como siempre, esto toma lugar en un futuro donde Justin sí fue a la universidad. De hecho, en casi todos mis fics ignoro las últimas temporadas y reescribo los hechos, principalmente porque la serie se fue en picada y no me gusta cómo terminó.

Disclaimer: Me gusta Selena Gómez, la veo todas las tardes… en la tele y en su instagram xD! ¿Qué pensaban que la conozco? Ja! Para nada, aunque mi profesor de periodismo la conoció, dice que es igual de engreída y mandona que Alex, ahora ya sabemos en quién se basaron jajaja… bueno ya ya, esto no es mío y blablabla, lean.

Antes de leer, abran su iTunes o su youtube, pongan Soda Stéreo, escuchen la canción. Recuerden, reflexionen, sientan la emoción.

¿Listo? OK, ahora sí, a leer.

* * *

Ruido blanco.

'Somos cómplices, los dos;

Al menos sé que huyo porque amo.

Necesito distensión.

Estar así despierto, es un delirio… de condenado.'

-Gustavo Cerati, Prófugos, 1986.

* * *

I.

Justin siempre supo que, algún día, tendrían que separarse. Era inevitable. (Todo cambia; nada permanece.)

Debía partir a la universidad. Lo había aplazado por mucho tiempo, entre su entrenamiento, sus clases de magia, los estudios y prácticas para la competencia. (Y otras excusas que se daba a sí mismo para no admitir la verdad de por qué no quería irse, una verdad que siempre había sabido y que, como todas las cosas del corazón, estaba destinada a permanecer oculta.) Pero la vida, como la marea, está en constante movimiento, y había llegado el momento de tomar otros rumbos. Dejar atrás este hogar, esta comodidad, tomar sus sueños, salir al mundo real y hacerlos realidad. Seguir adelante.

Alex acababa de terminar la preparatoria y, con algunos (muchos) gramitos de insistencia por parte de sus padres, había decidido entrar a la uni también. Cuatro años más de inventar excusas para no ir a clases, no presentar trabajos a tiempo, burlarse de los profes y escaparse del salón cuando no la veían… era divertido pero también era trabajo y a Alex le daba flojera. No le gustaba mucho la idea.

(Y a Justin tampoco le gustaba ese dolor sordo, ese vacío en el pecho que sentía al pensar que ya no la vería. Ya no la tendría cerca cada día; no vería su sonrisa de triunfo cuando le hacía una broma, no escucharía su voz, no tendría a quien abrazar o sacar de problemas, alguien que le hiciera mejor o le diera algo de sentido a su vida. Todos los estudios del mundo no lo pudieron preparar para eso, ningún libro le dijo que no tener cerca a su hermana le lastimaría así.)

La relación entre ambos hermanos había sido siempre especial: desde que la vió por primera vez, a los 2 años, desde que ella le pellizcaba las mejillas cuando era una bebé, y luego lo seguía y le hacía todo tipo de preguntas cuando niña, hasta tenerlo en la palma de su mano en la actualidad. Lo conocía mejor que cualquiera y lo aprovechaba para manipularlo, jugarle bromas y meterlos en problemas. Pero esto, lejos de molestarle, era la razón de vivir de Justin: ella era la única que le hacía ser mejor, que le hacía sentirse vivo.

(Y todo eso se destruiría si dejaba que sus sentimientos prohibidos por ella salieran a flote. Justin era un tipo muy lógico: entendía los principios biológicos que le impedían amar a quien amaba: las ramificaciones de la unión entre dos personas con el mismo código genético, los cromosomas recesivos, homocigosis, las secuencias de ADN, las implicaciones morales y éticas de enamorarte de alguien que lleva tu misma sangre. Ninguna religión en el mundo lo aprobaba, toda legislación lo penaba con cárcel, todos esos comentarios en internet le decían que era un degenerado, que lo que sentía era retorcido, incomprensible, ilógico y él lo entendía. Pero toda esa ciencia perdía efecto frente a las intensas emociones que se producían en él cada vez que miraba en los oscuros, traviesos ojos de Alex Russo, su propia hermana. De alguna forma, Alex había logrado aplastar todo tabú social y moral que Justin pudo haber tenido, convirtiéndose en la única chica en el mundo que él podía amar.)

Estaba cansado de fingir que no sentía nada cada vez que ella le abrazaba. Cansado de Dean, Mason, Riley y otros idiotas similares que sólo miraban a Alex como una chica bonita, como un trofeo que exhibir, como un premio que obtener y mostrarle a todo el mundo, no como el ser bello, libre, que él había conocido literalmente toda su vida. Cansado de los corazones que se rompían, de la culpa que le carcomía por amarla así, de la amargura que sentía al pensar que, por mucho que lo deseara, ese no era su lugar en el corazón de Alex.

(No. Ese lugar le pertenecía al siguiente patán en el que ella posara sus hermosos ojos. Aquel que tendría la suerte de pasar el resto de su vida con ella aunque no entendiera la mitad de cosas que él. Alex ya había crecido, era toda una mujer, ya no necesitaba a su hermano como antes, y su lugar pronto sería ocupado por el próximo maldito afortunado que apareciera. Y Justin no quería estar ahí cuando eso pasara. No quería ver eso. Era necesario irse; alejarse; poner distancia. Y eso era precisamente lo que iba a hacer.)

* * *

Así que el joven hechicero se sienta en el sillón una tibia mañana de sábado, pensando en su presente y su futuro, hojeando un folleto de la universidad de Nueva York –aunque los de Stanford le ofrecieron una beca y él aceptó– aprovechando este raro momento a solas para reflexionar, ya que sus padres y Max han salido a comprar víveres para el restaurante. No ha pasado mas de media hora ahí, disfrutando de la rara tranquilidad de la mañana, cuando de pronto su hermana baja las escaleras y entra a la cocina, dispuesta a hacer una de sus travesuras. Recién acaba de bañarse –Justin había escuchado el sonido de la ducha– y ahora ahí está, lista, fresca, esparciendo ese delicioso aroma a jabón y perfume por todos lados sin siquiera darse cuenta, mientras abre uno de los azucareros para empezar a comerse su dulce contenido, sonriendo de gusto.

Justin sonríe; Alex podrá ser toda una mujer, pero jamás va a cambiar y eso le alegra. Jamás dejará de ser traviesa, auténtica, espontánea. La latina alza la mirada, pone el azucarero y la cuchara en su lugar como si nada hubiera pasado, luego camina unos pasos hacia la sala, y se sienta ahí, a su lado.

Al principio, los hermanos permanecen así, sin decir palabra. (La tensión entre ellos, últimamente, ha sido palpable, pesada, sofocante. Y Alex la detesta.)

En el silencio, la hechicera se apoya en su hermano para mirar el folleto, inclinándose sobre su hombro. Su piel se estremece donde toca la suya, y él siente lo mismo. (Pero no deberían. Ninguno de los dos.)

Luego de un momento, el silencio se rompe.

"Pasa a la sección de arte, porfa."

Y Alex siente sus ojos moverse y detenerse en ella. La está mirando. La está contemplando, adorándola con la mirada.

Ya ni se da cuenta de que lo está haciendo y, conforme su futuro se acerca, este hábito suyo se ha hecho costumbre. Memorizar cada pequeño rasgo, cada centímetro de su piel se ha vuelto su nuevo pasatiempo, como si le aterrara la idea de perderla, de olvidarla tan pronto deban separarse. Y ella finge que no se da cuenta pero es mentira, lo nota, lo ha notado desde siempre.

Y como que le gusta. Le encanta. (Pero sólo porque le gusta ser el centro de atención. Al menos es lo que se dice a sí misma.)

Justin detiene todo pensamiento y actividad que se da en él en ese momento, suelta el folleto, descarta toda idea, y decide dedicarle toda su atención a su pasatiempo favorito: contemplar a su hermana. Primero empieza por su parte preferida: sus negros cabellos. Hoy los tiene sueltos, libres, húmedos, dejando que el viento los seque, sus rizos caen sobre sus hombros y espalda, y Justin puede oler el dulce perfume, el olor del shampoo de fresas que ella siempre usa, el mismo que puede hacer a cualquier hombre olvidarlo todo en un segundo. Alex baja la mirada, colocando la cabeza en su hombro, y Justin se da vuelta para contemplar su rostro desde cerca. No lo puede creer: es lo más cerca que han estado en semanas, quiere detener el tiempo pero eso es físicamente imposible, así que decide dejar de pensar y aprovechar este momento, esta oportunidad única que sólo él tiene.

Justin eleva los ojos hasta la coronilla de la cabeza de su hermana, luego su frente, enmarcada por sus cabellos negros. Sus rasgos faciales han sido siempre perfectos: desde la posición de sus ojos, la forma de su nariz, hasta la suavidad de esos tentadores labios. Y a los 18 años, su hermosura ha aumentado a una velocidad aterradora. Esa carita iba a romper muchos corazones, pero el suyo ni siquiera tendría chance de soñar. Sería imposible adorar otro rostro tan desesperadamente como adoraba este. Lo había intentado: Miranda, Daphne, Rossie, la chica lobo, la chica centauro, Julieta y todos los desastres amorosos de su corta vida. Todas ellas distracciones, sustitutas de la chica que él no podría tener jamás.

Muchas personas decían que, habiendo tantos miles de mujeres en el mundo, enamorarte de tu propia estirpe era una completa estupidez. Que eso del incesto era sólo para gente antisocial, aislada. Se preguntaban, horrorizados: '¿Qué acaso No hay más hombres y mujeres que puedan cumplir con sus requisitos de deseo, intelectuales, de pareja, sociales?' Y Justin los entendía, porque eso era precisamente lo que había estado intentando hacer desde los 14 años. Con distintas mujeres, mortales y hechiceras. Había tenido tiempo y mil oportunidades de conocer mas gente que no fuera su hermana. ¿Habían otras mujeres con esos requisitos? Sí, pocas pero sí. ¿Las amaría tanto como a Alex? No. ¿Se sentiría feliz y completo con ellas? No. Ellas podían llenar todas sus perspectivas, pero jamás serían su todo, el amor de su vida. Nueva York estaba repleto de lindas chicas, pero él no estaba interesado en ninguna.

Él no había visto a esas chicas crecer, de una adolescente rebelde a una mujer fiera e independiente. A sus ojos les faltaba esa chispa de vida, que le impulsaba a perseguir sus sueños hasta alcanzarlos. Ellas nunca habían bolteado a mirarlo, con angustia en el rostro, completamente seguras de que él resolvería todos los problemas del mundo si se lo pidieran. Y eso era lo que le impedía amar a otra mujer que no fuera Alex: porque Alex le ha estado mirando con esos ojos desde que se conocieron por primera vez, cuando él tenía 2 años y ella acababa de llegar a este mundo. Su rostro había cambiado hasta convertirse en algo hermoso, pero el alma detrás de esas pupilas seguía siendo la misma.

(Y ella lo amaba. Como a un hermano. Como debería ser. No como lo que él sentía. Dios, era un asqueroso pervertido por mirarla así. ¿Pero acaso es su culpa sentir esto? ¿Es justo que todo el mundo lo juzgue por enamorarse? ¿Por qué el amor que siente es una aberración, pero miles de asesinos y violadores andan sueltos por el mundo y a todos les parece normal?)

Sus ojos descienden por sí solos y se torturan a sí mismos con la visión de ese suave cuerpo, su polito de manga corta y jeans mostrando su piel, acentuando esas curvas. Y Justin adora como se viste su hermana. Claro su look pop punk no le gusta tanto, pero así se sentía cómoda en casa. Muchas veces, cuando salían a caminar en sitios donde nadie los conocía, toda la gente los tomaba por novios. Y Justin atesoraba esos momentos como los más felices de su vida, pues podía soñar, imaginar que eso era verdad.

(Pero, pese a lo enamorado que estaba, Justin era un tipo muy razonable: sabía que no podía dejar salir sus emociones. Hacerlo sería faltar a la confianza que Alex había puesto en él. Le destrozaría el corazón si se enteraba. Y ella le negaría para siempre sus abrazos perfectos y sus calladas sonrisas. Dejaría de hablarle, de compartir sus curiosidades, de hacerlo reír o enfadar con un insulto juguetón. Lo miraría con odio, y no con amor y eso no podía pasar. Su familia podía repudiarlo, la sociedad podía despreciarlo y apartarlo, podía perderlo todo, menos a ella. Su corazón no lo soportaría. Por eso debía desaparecer.)

Justin se inclina aún más. Sus rostros están tan cerca que puede sentir el suave calor de las mejillas de Alex, tan cerca que puede sumergirse en esos manantiales oscuros y contar, una por una y con paciencia, todas sus pestañas negras, tan cerca que puede examinar cada centímetro de su piel. Y lo hace. No es tan pálida; mas bien algo bronceada, como la suya, un rasgo característico de los hijos de una madre de origen latinoamericano. Los ojos de Justin miran profundo en los de ella y, una vez más, le sorprenden. Sus ojos le encantan, porque no tienen un sólo color: siempre cambian. De lejos, los ojos de Alex parecen ser negros, oscuros como la noche, pero cuando los miras así de cerquita, profundamente, son tan brillantes, tan luminosos, con tintes de dorado en ellos, como el color del chocolate. Sus narices se tocan por un segundo; Alex ha bajado un poquito la mirada, y un rizo rebelde cae sobre su rostro. Sería tan fácil bajar un poquito la cabeza y tocar esos tiernos labios, acariciar esa piel con los dedos, tomar ese cabello y jugar con él un rato.

(Pero no. Ese no es su lugar. Nunca lo será. Ella nunca sentiría lo mismo. Él ni siquiera tendría una oportunidad de entrar a su corazón como algo más que un hermano. Y de sólo pensarlo Justin baja inmediatamente la mirada, avergonzado de sí mismo, creyendo que no merece mirarla, que no merece siquiera que ella le hable. Dios, es un enfermo, ella era pura y él la estaba manchando con estos pensamientos, mirándola tan de cerca, tan descaradamente, como si alguien no pudiera subir a la sala y verlos mirándose. Esto no puede seguir así. Y no va a seguir así. Un mes. Un mes más, y él escapará.)

Por fin Alex levanta la mirada, luego de aquellos minutos silenciosos; lo ve directamente a los ojos –unos ojos tristes, melancólicos, y con un anhelo tan grande y sincero que le parece desgarrador– y le pregunta, inocente, divertida, traviesamente:

"Qué pasa. ¿Tengo algo en la cara?"

Belleza. Hermosura. Perfección. Dulzura.

Pero él no lo dice en voz alta. (Porque ella es su hermana -su pequeña hermanita- y él no debe mirarla de otra forma.)

En vez de eso, Justin calla. Es lo mejor. Ella coloca su delicada manito en su antebrazo –y su toque quema como el fuego– y pregunta, en tono tranquilizador.

"¿Qué te pasa, Justin?" Él sólo parpadea, esquivando la mirada. Cree que ella se ha dado cuenta de que la contempla… pero no es verdad, porque Alex ya lo sabe. Siente su mirada cada vez que lo hace, porque la ha contemplado desde siempre. Un ligero rubor cubre lentamente su cuello y mejillas.

"Yo… nada."

Justin suspira. Dios, sólo dile. Dile que te está destruyendo, dile por qué te vas, dile por qué rompes esa promesa que le hiciste en Puerto Rico, dile que la amas tanto que ni lo soportas. (Pero no puede, él sabe que no puede.)

Justin se levanta y camina a las escaleras, intentando refugiarse en su cuarto, y Alex siente una extraña opresión en el pecho al verlo irse así, cabizbajo, mirando hacia atrás, como si fuera la última vez que se ven, como si se estuviera despidiendo.

(Y ella no quiere seguirlo. Siente miedo - aunque no sabe por qué.)

Pero Alex Russo no le tiene miedo a nada así que igual lo sigue, lo sigue como cuando era una niña y él era su héroe, lo sigue escaleras arriba, por el pasillo hasta su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Lo sigue, porque ya sabe, ahora sí con certeza, lo que está pasando, y ya no quiere fingir más.

"Tú también lo sientes ¿verdad?"

Está harta de esto que hay entre ellos –estas conversaciones entre paréntesis, con cosas que quieren decir pero no dicen– y, con un mes hasta que empiecen las clases y sus vidas a punto de separarse, no quiere cargar un corazón lleno de hubieras o habrías. No quiere preguntarse por las noches si su hermano la amó, si ambos vieron algo que no estaba ahí. Porque ella está segura de lo que siente, lo que siempre ha sentido por él, y si hay un buen momento para confesarlo pues este lo es. Ella lo quiere, lo desea tanto como él la desea a ella, también quiere sentarse a su lado y adorarlo con la mirada como él acaba de hacer, ya no pueden seguir así.

Pero él no la mira; sólo se tensa. Su corazón empieza a acelerarse porque acaba de darse cuenta de que no está solo en esto, sea lo que sea. Alex dijo "también…".

Ella también siente lo mismo.

(Y un alivio enorme desciende sobre su corazón. Justin sabe perfectamente que no está bien sentirse así pero, en serio, la alegría de saber que ella no lo rechazará, no le negará sus abrazos, no le dejará de hablar, no lo alejará sino todo lo contrario es tan inmensa, la emoción es tanta que su corazón se descontrola y está seguro que le va a dar una taquicardia pero no importa, todo lo demás parece tan minúsculo, tan irrelevante frente al hecho de saber que ella, también, lo ama.)

Alex se sienta a su lado en la cama, uno de sus brazos rodea su cintura, la latina toma su mano, la entrelaza con la suya, la suelta y vuelve a tomar, juega con sus dedos, los palpa, luego la deja descansar en su regazo. Sin soltarse de él, dibuja el contorno de su cintura con una de sus manos, un movimiento pausado, creado sólo para él, para hipnotizarlo. Luego sube por su espalda hasta enredarse en sus cabellos tan negros como los de ella, acariciando tiernamente esa cabeza tan especial, tan llena de ideas, la cabeza de su hermano, su héroe, su protector, su víctima, su polo opuesto, su refugio, su certeza única. Trata de decirle todo esto con sus caricias y parece que funciona, los ojos de Justin se entrecierran y Alex le siente temblar a su suave contacto.

Las palabras "Esto está mal. Está muy muy mal" empiezan a resonar en el cerebro de Justin. (Pero si está tan mal ¿entonces por qué no puede alejarse? ¿por qué no puede dejar de sentir? ningún libro, ciencia o religión puede explicar eso, nadie puede explicar o comprender el amor o los sentimientos.)

"No podemos…" intenta decir pero la protesta muere en sus labios, porque son palabras falsas, palabras vacías, y Alex lo sabe. Alex puede sentirlo.

"¿Por qué no?"

Justin suspira –un suspiro triste, resignado, sabiendo que ya no puede evitarlo, Alex lo tiene literalmente en sus manos– y se gira para mirarla. Y descubre que Alex se ha pegado a su cuerpo y ahora sus frentes están tocándose, sus rostros vuelven a estar tan cerca como en la sala, esos manantiales oscuros le están llamando, el dulce olor de la piel de su hermana le embriaga, siente su aliento caliente junto a sus labios. Dios ¿por qué? ¿por qué tuvo que pasar esto? Hoy en la mañana se había levantado con la firme intención de pasar un día normal, desayunar, lavarse los dientes y preparar sus cosas para la universidad y no pensar en nada más, era lo único que quería y ahora… ahora estaba aquí, con su hermana hechizándole con sus encantadores poderes femeninos –oh, ironías de la vida–, haciéndole obedecer con sus caricias. Se había metido en su cuarto como si fuera suyo, atrapándolo en sus brazos –eso tenía que ser una señal inequívoca de que también sentía lo mismo, no podía estar mal interpretándolo todo. Y ahora aquí están: frente a frente -literalmente-, narices juntas, sus labios a punto de encontrarse. Y, por Merlín, En sus 20 años de vida Justin no ha deseado algo tan intensamente como esto: ni ganar la competencia familiar, ni sobresalir en la escuela, nada. La nariz de Alex se pega aún más a la suya; clara señal de que ella también desea esto, que quiere que ambos adelanten sus labios y ese milímetro que los separa desaparezca.

(Pero él tiene valores morales, respeto por las reglas y respeto por su hermana. Justin Russo jamás vivió en una burbuja de cristal, todo lo contrario: él sabe que la atracción sexual y emocional que siente hacia Alex no es normal, desde el punto de vista religioso, ético y físico. Pero a él nadie le apuntó con una pistola y lo obligó a enamorarse. Simplemente surgió, él ni siquiera tuvo ocasión de cuestionarlo. Y por eso precisamente no va a actuar. No va a arrastrar a Alex en este amor, no va a dañarla. La ama tanto que no va a ceder hasta que ella le asegure que esto es lo que quiere, en plena conciencia de sus actos. Que no se va a arrepentir después, que no la va a perder. Es en momentos como este cuando desea ser más como ella: libre, despreocupado.)

"Tú sabes por qué," murmura Justin… y el corazón de la pelinegra se rompe un poquito, pero no lo demuestra. Durante años –una eternidad– Alex ha estado luchando con este amor, esta necesidad de tocarlo, esas lágrimas que aparecieron cuando lo hizo invisible o casi lo borró de la existencia, ese amor de hermana que pasó a ser amor de mujer… y sólo hoy, al sentirlo adorarla con la mirada se dió cuenta de que tal vez, sólo tal vez…él también siente lo mismo.

Y no lo puede creer. Porque él siempre ha sido el hombre perfecto, el mejor estudiante, el mejor hechicero, el mejor hijo, que cree en el bien y en lo correcto, ella nunca se permitió pensar que él…no, no podría.

Pero sí. Él la ama. La adora. La ama como una hermana y como mucho más.

Y así se quedan: sentados en la cama, frente con frente, mirada con mirada, sus respiraciones juntas y aumentando a cada segundo, ninguno dispuesto a romper el silencio, ninguno dispuesto a dar el primer paso, ambos temerosos de este amor que tomó tantos años en formarse, y que nadie podrá reemplazar. Pasan varios minutos así, pegados, casi besándose, mirándose a los ojos, jadeando juntos, sin otro ruido en el cuarto que los latidos del reloj en la pared, unidos a su constante respiración, unas veces lenta, otras acelerada.

Justin desliza una de sus manos y palpa la piel desnuda del brazo de su hermana, pequeños escalofríos aparecen en su blanca piel. (Le gusta esa sensación; extrañamente confortable, está llena, repleta de amor por él y quiere demostrarlo. Por eso no lo detendrá; mas bien va a ayudarlo, porque ya se está cansando de esperar a que se decida.)

Alex acerca aún más sus labios a los de Justin, sus narices frotándose una contra la otra, sus alientos mezclándose en sus bocas. (Justin sabe a menta y a torpe…mmm, su combinación favorita.) Con suma delicadeza y el encanto femenino que sólo las chicas poseen, Alex abre lentamente sus labios llenos, y de entre ellos deja salir una lengüita cautelosa, tímida, que se desliza fuera de su boca, se mueve en el aire un centímetro hasta tocar los labios de Justin; los traza, lentamente, dibujando el contorno en ellos con su lengua.

Y eso fue todo. Alex lo sabía. Ese truquito con su lengua bastó para hacerlo estremecerse, perder la cabeza ante esta sensación, mandar al diablo sus dudas.

Por un momento, Justin cede a la tentación y antes de que Alex pudiera besarlo su boca ya está en la suya, sus lenguas juntas, sus labios fundiéndose en un encuentro desesperado. (Y Alex sabe a deseo, pasión, azúcar… y jugo de pepinillos. Mmm, imposible resistir.)

Las manos de la latina vuelan al cabello de su hermano y lo jalan, toma puñados de él en sus manos, los suelta y vuelve a tomar, atrayéndolo inexorablemente más cerca. (Alex Russo siempre fue una chica desesperada, exigente y, ahora que ha probado por fin el sabor de esos labios, ahora que conoce esa sensación deliciosa no quiere parar, no puede, sólo quiere más, siempre más.) Sus labios están presionados tan pero tan fuerte contra los de él que Alex se ahoga pero no le basta, así que agarra su rostro entre sus manos y lo pellizca, acaricia sus mejillas. Está loca, frenética, quiere besarlo hasta marcarlo como su propiedad, dejar esos labios amoratados para que todas sepan que él le pertenece, jalarle el pelo con fuerza para que se acuerde bien quién lo hizo, y cuando siente la lengua de Justin rozando su labio inferior, la hechicera sonríe, abre su boquita y le invita a entrar. Ah, por fin. Ambos exploran, sus lenguas se frotan, él saborea su paladar, sus dientes, la prueba. Explorando, degustando, adorándose mutuamente. Alex no puede contenerse más y un sonoro gemido de placer escapa de lo profundo de su ser, un gemido que ella no sabía que podía producir, un sonido voluptuoso que jamás ha producido con nadie antes, nadie ha logrado hacerle sentir tan viva, tan desesperada, tan enamorada. Y sin embargo esto está mal, la gente dice que está muy, muy mal, la sociedad lo dice, la gente normal lo dice.

Está mal, muy mal.

Pero se siente tan bien.

(Amar así se siente tan sublime. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso puede estar mal?)

Sus manos dejan su pelo, bajan para acariciar su cuello, recorren sus recién desarrollados pectorales, tocan su abdomen antes de meterse bajo su camisa para sentir la piel caliente que hay debajo. Justin, hasta ahora silencioso, abrumado por descubrir su amor correspondido, por la fuerza de los labios y brazos de su hermana, deja escapar un gemido de placer, antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Está en su cuarto, y el gemido que escuchó hace unos segundos provino de la garganta de su hermana. La hermana con quien ha crecido, la voz que ha escuchado desde que recuerda, la misma voz que él mismo escuchó convertirse de la de una niña a la de una mujer. Ese pensamiento le hace encontrar la fuerza de voluntad para sacar su lengua de esa boca que no es la suya, apartarse de esos labios, volver a sus sentidos, darse cuenta de cuántas vidas se destruirían, cuánto estaba en juego si continúan.

"Basta," dice, intentando recobrar su tono de hermano responsable. "Esto…esto no puede suceder."

"Sí, sí puede," jadea Alex, tomando su rostro en sus manos y jalándolo con fuerza de vuelta a donde pertenece: sus labios. (Fuera pretensiones, basta de fingir. Alex Russo ama a Justin Russo y nadie le niega lo que quiere. Y quiere esto…lo quiere a él. Se acabó la hermanita buena, ahora le va a enseñar como se siente amar a alguien de verdad, incondicionalmente. Va a hacerlo suyo con su boca, someterlo, marcarlo con su amor.)

De pronto, la mano izquierda de Justin se mueve. Acaricia su estómago, entra bajo su polito y toma uno de sus senos desnudos, por la base, acercando su dedo a su pezón. Alex suelta un gemido más fuerte que queda atrapado en la boca de su hermano, y está a punto de gritarle que no pare, que juegue con sus senos, que los acaricie, los toque, los apriete –pero Justin vuelve a reaccionar y se aleja otra vez– dejándola frustrada por la pérdida de contacto. (Decepcionada, en realidad.)

"No, Alex…no, no podemos. No…" dice él, tratando de recobrar el aliento que su hermana le acaba de robar con sus besos.

"Justin… Justin no…por favor. Por favor… no me abandones."

"Lo siento."

Y sin mas, Justin se va. Sale del cuarto. Simplemente se aleja de ella. La abandona. Y Alex jamás se ha sentido tan sola.

Y tal vez llora un poquito –pero no lo admitirá jamás.

Y tal vez él también (pero era su alergia, y no esa horrible sensación que producen las promesas al romperse.)

Y así, las cosas vuelven, en la medida de lo posible, a como eran antes: las miradas furtivas, llenas de anhelo, deseo, devoción, amor…pero así tenía que ser. Justin siempre sigue las reglas (torpe, tonto, idiota) y durante los siguientes días intenta ser caballeroso y amable con ella (irritante). Y ambos odian fingir, ocultar, no sentir. Pero es lo mejor.

(Hasta que deja de serlo.)

* * *

A/N: Los comentarios que mencioné en este capítulo que Justin había visto en internet, son opiniones reales que la gente publicó sobre el incesto en algunos foros. Quise reflejar al máximo el realismo del asunto, y lo que una persona sentiría en esta situación. Así que busqué comentarios de la gente sobre la relación de amor verdadero entre un hermano y una hermana. Algunos de los comentarios eran bastante duros y crueles como para ponerlos aquí.

Este fic está inspirado en la novela "Prohibido" de Tabitha Suzuma, quizá la mejor novela romántica escrita en los últimos tiempos. Esta es la primera parte (de 3).

Irse sin un review es tan injusto como mandar a alguien a la cárcel por enamorarse. Así que comenten, y hagamos de este mundo un lugar más justo. La comprensión es la clave, amigos.

Joe


	2. Chapter 2: Separados

A/N: Gracias totales por los reviews! Aquí la segunda parte.

* * *

'Como un efecto residual,

Yo siempre tomaré el desvío.

Tus ojos… nunca mentirán.

Pero ese ruido blanco… es una alarma en mis oídos.'

II.

Dos semanas antes de separación…

Dos semanas. Pasan dos semanas. Es todo el tiempo que ambos pueden soportar.

Ahí está. Sentado en su cuarto. Ese cuarto femenino, familiar. Ese paraíso al otro lado del pasillo. La espera. Siempre la ha esperado.

Justin Russo necesita dos semanas para entender que nunca en la vida volverá a amar a otra mujer como ama a Alex. Ese tiempo le ha servido, también, para darse cuenta que no podían volver a como eran antes. El momento que compartieron aquella mañana lo ha cambiado todo. Ahora que ha probado el sabor de esos labios Justin ya no sabe vivir. No puede comer. No puede leer. No puede concentrarse. No puede mirar otra cosa que no sean cabellos negros, ojos marrones. Oír otra cosa que no sea esa voz, dulce y sarcástica como ninguna. Sus labios aún le cosquillean donde ella los besó. Su cabello y mejillas aún le duelen donde ella los marcó. Alex dejó impregnado su olor en toda la cama, en sus almohadas, en sus sábanas. Su aroma de mujer está por todas partes. Justin jamás ha sentido un amor así de grande, una necesidad tan intensa, tan sofocante. Amarla tanto a veces le abruma, es un sentimiento tan poderoso, uno que trató de olvidar. Pensó que podía escapar, era lo lógico, lo esperado.

También fue algo tonto, estúpido.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella mañana. Faltaban dos para que sus deberes le llevaran lejos, lejos de aquí, a otros rumbos y caminos… lejos de ella. Para no verla posiblemente en años. Él había tratado de no sentir, de no pensar. Se había comportado lo más cortés y amable posible; en un vano intento por volver a la normalidad, volver a ser el buen hermano, el mejor hijo; haciendo como si esa mañana de sábado nunca hubiese existido. No quería lastimarla. Es lo único que no hará jamás. Pero esas dos semanas le habían enseñado otra cosa: que lo que él quería ya no dependía de él. Alex tenía su corazón en sus manos, ahora él le pertenecía. (Siempre le había pertenecido, eso nadie lo duda.)

Sin embargo eso no borra el temor que siente. El dolor que sintió al romper su promesa, al dejarla sola en su cuarto… él no quiso hacerlo. Las lágrimas que empaparon su rostro unos minutos después se lo demostraron una y otra vez. En Puerto Rico, le había prometido jamás abandonarla. No temía combatir monstruos; ser descalificado de la competencia no era nada. Las miradas de reproche del profesor Crumbs, la repugnancia en los ojos de la sociedad. No temía perder sus poderes; perder su honor, su familia. Su mayor temor era ver esa mirada en esos ojos marrón oscuro que tanto adoraba. Si Alex llegaba a mirarlo con asco… con enojo, con desesperanza, sin amor, o insegura de lo que hacían… su vida perdería todo sentido. Tenía que decirle todo esto, confesarle sus miedos, pero cada vez que estaba frente a ella todos los vocabularios que había aprendido, las frases y palabras desaparecían.

(Pero el miedo no dura para siempre. Incesto o no incesto, sus caminos han estado unidos desde el día de su concepción. Cumplir con ese destino no es el problema; el problema es llegar ahí. Y Justin no puede hacer eso si ambos no se sientan a hablar del tema. Y tiene que ser ahora.)

Faltan dos semanas. Y Justin, siendo el tipo lógico y ordenado que es, no soporta dejar las cosas a medias. Obviamente, tiene que hablar con ella antes de partir. Tiene que cerrar esa historia de amor llena de pecado. Por lo tanto, es necesario aclarar las cosas. Y para hacer eso Justin necesita confesarle, formalmente, que está enamorado de ella. Que la ama, como un hermano, como su mejor amigo, como novio, como amante, como compañero, como su esclavo, como todo lo que existe en este mundo. Que no había querido lastimarla, romper su promesa, que no quiere abandonarla. Ella tiene que entender que, si estuviera en sus manos, él jamás se alejaría de su lado. La protegería, adoraría, hasta que los átomos del mundo se disuelvan y se conviertan en polvo. Pero el mundo no lo quiere; la sociedad no lo permite. No quiere condenar a ese ser precioso a una vida llena de mentiras, pretextos, peligros. No. Ella no lo merece. (Pero él sí.)

Y por eso, una noche, luego de darle mil vueltas a las miles de ideas en su cabeza, descartar y pensar planes, Justin se decide. Al dar la medianoche, cuando está seguro de que toda la familia ya se ha ido a dormir, el joven se levanta de su cama, y con el mayor sigilo posible, abre la puerta de su cuarto, la cierra y se desliza por el pasillo, hasta quedar frente a la puerta del cuarto de su hermana.

Su corazón late a mil por hora. Está nervioso, tenso, no sabe si tocar esa puerta, ahora que está aquí ya no está seguro de si quiere hacer esto. ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? ¿qué está haciendo aquí? ¿y si Max o sus padres salen de sus cuartos y lo descubren allí? No, esta fue una pésima idea. Quizá sería mejor regresar a su cuarto e intentar dormir. Olvidar que esto pasó. Claro. Si regresa a su cuarto en este momento nadie lo sabrá.

(Justin olvida que para amar se necesitan dos. Esta ya no es su decisión.)

La puerta se abre. Una sonriente y muy despierta Alex está del otro lado, mirando el rostro asustado de su hermano con diversión. Su cabello está atado en una cola desordenada, algunos rizos negros caen en su frente; sus ojos traviesos; como si hubiera sentido su presencia desde antes, como si le hubiera estado esperando. Lleva puesto su polito corto y shorts de franela, ese pijama de verano, delgado y transparente, que la hechicera usa sólo para salir de su cuarto por las noches. Normalmente en el verano, Alex prefiere dormir sólo en ropa interior, para no sentir calor y no transpirar durante las noches. Justin tiembla; ya no está seguro si tiene voz o no. Todo lo que ha venido a decirle acaba de borrarse de su mente ante la visión de aquel ángel (o demonio) que está frente a él, tan provocativa, tan adorable con su cabello todo desordenado, recién levantada.

Alex nota que Justin está en 'modo adoración' otra vez. Y le encanta. Le fascina tener poder sobre él. (La dinámica de su relación durante años.) Sus ojos contemplan su rostro; miran sus ojos; recorren su cuerpo; se detienen en su pecho. Oh, Alex Russo es una chica atrevida. No va a dejar pasar esta oportunidad. No señor. Con un movimiento pausado, deliberado, la pelinegra se lleva ambas manos al cuello de su polito sin mangas, y lo estira, lo baja unos centímetros, cada vez más, lo suficiente para dejar escapar sus senos, firmes, redondos, a penas cubiertos por un sostén negro de encaje. El polo queda bajo sus pechos, levantándolos aún más, mientras ella observa, detenidamente, la expresión de deseo y anhelo en el rostro de su amado.

Alex siente unas ganas incontenibles de reír. La cara de Justin es lo más cómico que ha visto desde la vez que amarró sus pasadores juntos a ver si se caía. El deseo y amor que encuentra en esas pupilas gris-verdes le gusta. Pero la forma escandalizada en que Justin la mira, con esa expresión aterrada por lo que acaba de hacer… no tiene precio. Alguien tráigale una cámara, esto va directo al Wiz face.

Son dos segundos de deseo mezclado con pánico total. Los dos segundos más largos que Justin recuerda haber vivido. ¿Pero acaso Alex se ha vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se le ocurre bajarse el polo y mostrarle los senos aquí! ¡En pleno pasillo donde cualquiera podría salir y verlos! ¡Como si alguien no pudiera salir de pronto y verla así! ¡Qué habrá hecho para merecer una hermana tan… tan… tan malditamente sexi. No puede dejar de mirar, no puede apartar la vista de esos pechos, a penas contenidos por ese bra tan delgado. Luego de un par de segundos, la latina decide que ya lo ha torturado lo suficiente, y le saca del trance con un chasquido y un susurro.

"¡Hey! ¡Torpe! Mis ojos están aquí. Mírame."

Inmediatamente Justin vuelve a sus sentidos, la mira a los ojos como disculpándose. Ella ríe silenciosamente, vuelve a meter sus senos en su polo y, tomando a su hermano por el cuello, lo mete a su habitación, lo lleva hasta su cama y lo sienta en el borde. Ahora se acerca a él. Justin se prepara para lo que sea. Alex debe estar frustrada, fastidiada y molesta con él por haberse demorado dos malditas semanas en decidirse. Por haberla abandonado cuando prometió que no lo haría. Justin empieza a pensar en las palabras de disculpa que preparó hace a penas unos minutos. Las siguientes palabras que oye salir de los labios de su hermana le hacen olvidar todo en un instante.

"Ya vengo."

No, no, ahora no. Justin no quiere dejarla. Ha esperado tanto este momento, su mano se extiende y le acaricia los cabellos. La mirada suplicante en sus ojos derrite a Alex en ese lugar y en ese momento. Justin la adora. (Ella lo sabe.)

"Tranquilo, no voy a irme a la China o algo así. Sólo quiero tomar agua. Tengo sed."

Claro. Por eso se puso el pijama. Justin se siente tan tonto, tiene 20 años pero Alex le hace actuar como un adolescente enamorado. ¿Qué le está pasando? Toda su inteligencia y razonamiento se han reducido, ya no existen. Su cerebro sólo puede procesar una palabra: Alex. Quiere decirle cuanto la ama, ahora, antes de que el tiempo y el destino muevan sus fichas y los separen. Pero debe controlarse. Así que baja los brazos, y obedece.

Alex camina hacia la puerta, pero antes de irse le devuelve una mirada coqueta, acariciadora, tierna, y batiendo su cabello –un truquito que usa para enamorar a alguien que le gusta– le pide.

"Espérame."

(Siempre. Siempre. Te esperaría toda una vida si me lo pidieras. Te amo tanto.)

Mientras su hermana baja a tomar agua, Justin tiene tiempo para calmarse y ordenar de nuevo sus ideas. OK, va a decirle a Alex que la ama, pero que no está seguro de si deberían materializar esos sentimientos. No, muy complicado. El hechicero intenta normalizar su respiración; ahora está más nervioso que antes. Es la primera vez que va a declararle su amor a alguien que de verdad importa. Su relación con Alex es la más importante de su vida. No puede romperse. Nada puede fallar. Si algo sale mal por su culpa, él no lo podría resistir. Pero no sabe qué hacer en esta situación. ¿Qué hace un hermano cuando se enamora de su propia hermana? ¿Cómo deben comportarse, como hermanos o como pareja? ¿Cómo se manejan los amores prohibidos? Nadie le dijo lo que debe hacer, pero tampoco quiere dar marcha atrás.

Justin aprovecha esos minutos para ordenar un poco el cuarto de su hermana. Dobla algunos tops, una falda y unos jeans que encuentra en una silla, seguro Alex los arrojó allí al cambiarse. Recoge sus medias; sus brazieres de algodón, unas cajas de discos tiradas en el suelo, poniendo todo en su sitio mientras vuelve a pensar en las palabras exactas para declararle su amor a la chica que habita este cuarto. La cama de Alex es muy suave. Es un colchón mullido, marca Paraíso que sus papás le regalaron cuando cumplió los 16. Mientras piensa, Justin se recuesta en él, e inconscientemente sumerge su cara en aquella cama, hundiendo la nariz en las almohadas. El olor de su hermana le invade los sentidos; le enloquece, Justin acerca las sábanas de Alex a su rostro y aspira profundo.

Unos segundos después, oye pasos en la escalera.

Inmediatamente vuelve a sentarse. Quiere esconderse pero es tarde para meterse bajo la cama. Si mamá o papá despiertan y lo encuentran en el cuarto de su hermana, preguntarán qué hace allí y… Dios, por favor no. (No ahora que acaba de descubrir cuanto la ama, cuanto se aman.)

La puerta se abre, silenciosamente. Luego se cierra, suavemente, con un clic.

"Ya vine. ¿Qué haces, nerd?"

Una adorable joven de cabellos negros y rostro sonriente se acerca. Pone su vaso de agua sobre una silla –ay Alex, tan descuidada como siempre– y se sienta en la cama. Justin, aliviado se repone, respira profundo, toma impulso y se adelanta hasta quedar sentado junto a su hermana, sus piernas y hombros tocándose, lado a lado. Instintivamente sus manos la buscan. Quiere sentirla, tocar su piel, sentirse seguro de lo que ha venido a hacer. La mano de Alex se posa en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos, apretando con fuerza.

(Sus caminos siempre han estado cruzados. Desde su nacimiento. Y hoy, lo están más que nunca.)

En esa habitación, en ese momento en el tiempo, entre esos dos hermanos, esos dos seres unidos por los lazos de la sangre, reina el más puro, el más intenso, invencible, indestructible amor que haya existido. Un amor tan grande, que sólo unos pocos afortunados lograrán aceptar y comprender. Ni Justin, ni Alex, han amado a otro ser tan completamente como se aman el uno al otro. Y no volverán a amar de esa forma a nadie más en lo que les queda de vida. Ambos han sufrido; han perdido; han fingido. Todo eso los ha llevado a este momento. Ambos están aquí, esta noche, para averiguar si todo valió la pena.

Y luego… el silencio.

Ambos permanecen allí, sentados en esa madrugada de verano, sin otro sonido que el motor de algunos autos a la distancia. El cuarto de Alex está casi oscuro; las luces están apagadas –para no llamar la atención– por lo que la única fuente de luz son los postes de las calles de Waverly Place allá abajo. Esos pocos rayos de luz artificial atraviesan la ventana cerrada, se filtran por las cortinas –también cerradas, lógicamente– y caen sobre el rostro calmo –e impaciente– de aquel ser que lo ha torturado, física y emocionalmente, desde su nacimiento hasta ahora. Justin recuerda cómo era Alex cuando la vió por primera vez: tan frágil, diminuta, como si fuera a romperse cuando él la tocaba. Y ahora… está tan grandota. Es toda una mujer. Y ¿es su impresión, o su hermana está más bonita que la última vez que la vió? En serio, su piel parece más lozana y perfecta; sus ojos más grandes y bellos, y su cabello… Dios, Justin no puede resistirse, suelta la mano de Alex y estira el brazo para tocarlo. Pero la retira, asustado de incomodarla.

Alex sonríe, y acercando su cuerpo al de su hermano, se apoya contra su pecho, ofreciéndole su cabeza, con una orden silenciosa que Justin entiende: 'Suéltame el pelo'.

El hechicero obedece e intenta desatar la cola. Pero la cercanía de Alex mezclada con el olor de su perfume le nubla todo, así que Alex le ayuda a desatar el lazo y soltar ese mar oscuro de cabellos que Justin no pierde el tiempo en acariciar. Ella se relaja y, luego de disfrutar un momento, se boltea hasta quedar frente a él.

Ahora están cara a cara. Pero el silencio continúa.

'¿Por qué hay silencio? ¡Vamos, estúpido, dí algo, no te quedes aquí sentado como un idiota! ¡Alex te está mirando, es el momento que has esperado! Ahora pues, apúrate, dile que la amas, dile que te perdone, es tu oportunidad!'

Justin piensa todo esto. Miles de ideas pasan por su mente. Pero sólo una palabra sale de sus labios:

"Hola."

Dios. Alguien péguele. Bien fuerte. ¿En serio? ¿eso es lo primero que va a decir?

"Hola." responde Alex.

No está molesta; tampoco frustrada. Justin no lo esperaba pero, al parecer, ella tampoco sabe qué deben hacer ahora. ¿Deben hablar? ¿abrazarse? ¿darse un beso? ¿hacerse promesas? Ambos han venido a decir la verdad pero es tan difícil… ambos saben que se aman, pero temen decirlo en voz alta. (Temen las consecuencias que traerá sentir, tener este amor, el más prohibido y profundo de todos.)

"Alex…"

"¿Mmm?"

"¿Y ahora… qué? Alex ¿y ahora qué hacemos?" dice él, nerviosamente. ('Con nuestro romance prohibido', no añade en voz alta.)

"Yo… no lo sé," contesta, con toda la sinceridad del mundo. (Ella sabe perfectamente a qué se refiere.) Y luego, en un tono más quedo, lleno de esperanza oculta:

"Pero ¿no sientes ganas de intentarlo? ¿Aunque sea un poquito?"

Él alza la mirada, y Alex ve la respuesta en esos ojos gris-verdes: (Sí. Sí, sí, por el amor de todos los dioses. Quiero amarte. Por favor.)

Él no necesita decirlo. La latina acerca su rostro al suyo, mira profundamente en los ojos de su hermano y levanta una ceja, desafiante, retándolo. (Entonces ven acá de una buena vez, tonto.)

Justin suspira, y sigue conversando con su hermana en el idioma que ambos han hablado desde que pueden recordar: el idioma de los paréntesis.

(Tengo miedo, Alex. Tengo tanto miedo.)

Los ojos de la hechicera se suavizan. (Lo sé, yo también tengo miedo. Pero… no podemos seguir así.)

Él asiente. Es la decisión que Justin tardó tanto en tomar. Es, también, la señal que ella esperaba.

Sin perder un momento más, Alex se levanta de la cama, se coloca en el centro de su habitación, mira hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que puerta, ventana y cortinas están bien cerradas, y finalmente toma su varita mágica del aparador, moviéndola mientras pronuncia algunas palabras en latín.

Justin reconoce el hechizo: es un encantamiento de silencio sobre el cuarto. Sea lo que sea que están a punto de hacer, Alex no quiere que nadie más lo escuche.

Luego, la joven hechicera deja su varita donde estaba, se lleva las manos a la espalda y empieza a desabrochar. Desabrocha, desabrocha, hasta que su sostén y ese polito corto de franela acaban en el suelo. Luego, se lleva las manos a la cintura, y en unos segundos más su pantalón y sus panties negras les hacen compañía. La morena tira su ropa sin importarle un bledo donde cae, luego se da vuelta, y sin dejar de mirar en los ojos de su hermano, dice, con un suspiro:

"¡Uffff! ¡Al fin! Así está mejor."

Alex ha quedado completamente desnuda. La chica hace a un lado sus cabellos negros para que no le estorben, se lleva las manos a sus pechos y los toca, los levanta, pellizca ligeramente la base, sus pezones se herectan al sentir el contacto. Por primera vez, Justin no pasea la mirada por el cuerpo desnudo de su hermana. No mira su piel blanca, sus senos de porcelana, su trasero en movimiento, o la mata oscura y húmeda que se oculta entre sus piernas. No. La sigue mirando a los ojos, ese color marrón oscurecido por la lujuria, tratando de reconocer si ella en verdad quiere esto, si no está soñando, si ambos se atreverán a cruzar esa línea.

Alex termina con todas esas dudas caminando hacia él, moviéndose como una pantera a punto de devorar a su presa, luego se sube a horcajadas sobre él, abrazándolo, hasta quedar sentada en su regazo, mirándolo de frente. Ella está nerviosa; él petrificado de miedo. Ninguno de ellos va a detenerse. (Porque ambos están conscientes de todo lo que van a perder dentro de dos semanas. Quizá no vuelvan a verse; quizá no vuelvan a quererse. Quizá no tengan otra oportunidad de demostrarlo. Este es el momento; su momento. Es ahora, o nunca.)

Los brazos femeninos de Alex rodean sus hombros. Las manos de Justin están en sus caderas, acariciándolas. Ambos tiemblan como la cuerda de un arpa, mientras sus labios se encuentran y sus corazones se juntan.

Un breve momento de duda…

…

Y luego…

Nada.

No hay nervios, ni preguntas, ni emociones convulsas, ni confusión. No hay leyes, ni incesto, ni cárcel, ni padres, ni vergüenza, ni rechazo, ni pecado, ni crimen alguno. Sólo amor.

Amor. En ese momento, en esa habitación no existe mas que amor. Hay más amor entre esos dos hermanos que en todo el resto del mundo, ese mundo de afuera donde vive la gente "normal", lleno de países que se destruyen entre sí, guerras que desolan naciones, parientes que se apuñalan por dinero, presidentes que roban y quedan impunes, padres homicidas, violadores, mafiosos que destrozan familias y salen libres. Ese mundo de afuera, lleno de amores falsos, de parejas hipócritas que se divorcian a los dos meses, hombres que golpean a sus esposas, curas que violan niños y luego salen a decirte que no te enamores de quien no debes porque "Dios lo dice". Ese es el mundo normal, esa es la sociedad que le da a alguien 40 años de cárcel por el simple hecho de enamorarse, la que juzga sin entender, condena sin escuchar.

Dentro de estas cuatro paredes… ese mundo desaparece y sólo hay amor. Amor. Más amor del que ustedes o yo hemos visto o veremos jamás. Y en ese amor, dos rostros sonrientes. Dos seres que se sienten, se saborean, le entregan al otro su cuerpo, llevando al fin su amor al acto más sublime… mientras se prodigan, el uno al otro, con el más tierno de los afectos.

Esa noche, a golpe mas o menos de la 1:00 de la madrugada, acompañados del sonido del silencio y con un largo estremecimiento, Alex Russo y Justin Russo consuman, por fin, su amor. Él, dulce, suave, amoroso. Ella, apasionada, desenfrenada, repleta de deseo.

Ella es su primera vez. Y él, la suya. Duele, al principio, pero luego no hay sensación que se le compare. Ambos se dan cuenta de lo bien que encajan y se amoldan juntos –como si hubiesen sido hechos específicamente para el otro– antes de que todo pensamiento los abandone, y el amor los conquiste por completo.

Él se deja ir dentro de ella, gritando y repitiendo "Alex Alex Alex Alex" como un mantra, justo después de que su hermana llegara a su propio clímax, también exclamando el nombre de su amado. Ambos colapsan juntos, sudorosos, satisfechos, Alex encima de él, apretándolo y abrazándolo hasta que sus brazos no le responden, y se deja caer sobre su pecho. La morena pega el oído y permanece allí, arrullándose con el rápido latir de su corazón, mientras Justin acaricia sus cabellos, lentamente.

Y no hay culpa, ni remordimientos… ni arrepentimiento alguno. Sólo amor –pero ninguno de ellos lo dice. Porque es un amor prohibido, un amor que no deberían sentir… pero eso no quiere decir que no exista.

Luego de unos minutos, la latina despega la cabeza del pecho de su hermano, y mira a su alrededor: el pijama largo de Justin, bien doblado, en una silla junto al suyo; el reloj que sigue latiendo sin detenerse; la sábana de su cama, arrugada, con pequeños rastros de amor manchando la tela delgada; y aquel silencio, el silencio que siempre vuelve, que acaba de ser testigo del amor más sincero de todos.

"Yo… Justin. Yo no sabía que esta era tu… tu primera vez."

El susurro de Alex es tan bajito, su voz empañada por la sorpresa. Acaba de darse cuenta de que ha sido la primera mujer que ha tocado su cuerpo. Posiblemente, la primera mujer que Justin ha amado en toda su vida. Él sólo asiente, avergonzado, y hay una sinceridad indecible en su voz y una dulzura en su mirar, cuando por fin murmura:

"Te estaba esperando a tí."

La declaración es tan conmovedora que Alex sólo puede abrir los brazos, tomar a Justin por la cintura, y envolverlo en el más tierno, fuerte y cálido de los abrazos. La morena estrecha a su hermano contra ella, apretando hasta sofocarlo, queriendo decirle con ese abrazo que jamás lo dejará solo, que ambos están juntos en esto. Después de unos minutos, Alex se recupera, y sube a los labios de Justin, pero este la detiene antes de llegar. Una lágrima, diminuta, está aferrándose a su mejilla. Porque está a punto de declararse, este es el momento ideal, por fin le va a decir a Alex cuanto la adora, ahora sí.

"Alex… oh, mi Alex. No sabes cuanto he soñado con este momento. Oh, mi dulce, dulce Alex…"

Un dedo posado suavemente en sus labios le impide continuar.

"Shhhhh. Ahora no, torpe. No arruines el momento ¿quieres? No digas nada. Sólo… sólo bésame. Ven… ven acá."

Y ambos se funden en un delicado y suave beso. Pasan varios minutos así. Minutos llenos de la felicidad más pura.

Ahora Alex está echada en la cama, boca arriba mientras su hermano la contempla a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su cuello. Justin toma la mano de su hermana y la pone en su corazón, que siempre palpitará por ella. La morena no se queda atrás, toma su mano, juega con sus dedos un momento, luego la lleva hasta su pecho, y la pone en aquel lugar, arriba de uno de sus senos, donde Justin siente el tamborilear de aquel corazón femenino. Alex pone su mano sobre la de él, y ambos se inclinan para mirarse directamente a los ojos.

Por primera vez, Justin no piensa en nada. No piensa en otra cosa que no sea Alex –cómo se siente su piel contra la suya, la forma en que su olor natural de mujer le invade las fosas nasales hasta embriagarlo, el dulce sonido de los suspiros y pequeños ronroneos que produce su hermana– que provocan en él una sonrisa, sabiendo que él la hizo sentir así.

Y Alex, mientras tanto, está quieta, respirando tranquila, gimiendo en voz baja, y haciendo algo que no suele hacer muy seguido: pensar en el futuro. Su futuro.

"Justin…"

"¿Mmm?"

"Y ahora ¿qué hacemos?"

Justin sólo levanta una ceja sugerente, sin entender la referencia, luego baja un poco su mano y agarra el seno de Alex, acariciándolo, apretándolo, con una enorme sonrisa. (Atrevido. Mmm, a Alex le gusta.)

Ella sonríe y rueda los ojos. "¡Eso no, pervertido!" dice, pegándole juguetonamente. "Hablaba de nosotros."

"¡Oh! ¡Claro! Claro. Bueno, pues… la verdad, yo tampoco lo sé," dice Justin, sonando mucho menos inteligente que de costumbre. "No sé. Supongo… supongo que sólo… tomarnos las cosas con calma. Aprovechar cada momento, disfrutar el poder querernos, es lo poco que tenemos…no nos queda de otra."

A Alex no le gusta esa respuesta. Tampoco la forma en que su hermano la murmura: suavemente, como derrotado. Pero ella no tiene una mejor idea, así que sólo asiente. Porque ella no puede cambiar las cosas; no puede hacer que él no se vaya, que su amor no sea prohibido, la magia no puede romper los lazos de la sangre, ni darles la felicidad que desean.

(Pero, en secreto, se aferra a la esperanza.)

* * *

Las siguientes dos semanas pasan volando. (Con frecuentes encuentros, citas y besos furtivos pasando a formar parte de sus acostumbradas peleas fraternales, ahora juguetonas y llenas de coqueteo y doble sentido que nadie mas entiende. Y ambos se sienten dichosos, con el simple hecho de poder amarse.)

Pero una nube de preocupación ensombrece sus caras: aún no saben qué hacer con su amor, no tienen idea de cómo continuar, no tienen ningún plan. Y esta, esta es su última noche, la última que pasarán juntos, antes de separarse definitivamente, y partir a lados opuestos del país. (Y ninguno de ellos se atreve a decir las palabras, ninguno quiere ser el primero en destruir este amor y, en consecuencia, destruir al otro.)

Pero Justin lo hace.

Hacen el amor por última vez. Ambos permanecen desnudos, en brazos del otro, despiertos por un largo momento. Es entonces cuando Justin lo dice.

"Se acabó. Alex… lo nuestro se acabó."

(Alex sabía que esto iba a pasar. Pero eso no significa que estuviera preparada. Su corazón igual se quiebra en mil pedazos al oír aquellas palabras duras, implacables… realistas. Justin sabe que no podrá regresar a casa muy seguido –los boletos de avión cuestan, usar magia es demasiado peligroso– y las llamadas, los mensajes, correos o el Skype no funcionarían. Su relación moriría con el tiempo, ambos se aburrirían, pronto dejarían de hablarse. No sólo estaba en juego su amor de novios; si esto fallaba perderían su relación de hermanos, esa relación que habían construido durante toda una vida, la más importante y preciosa, era algo que Justin no se atrevería a arriesgar. Alex merecía ser feliz, merecía una vida plena, libre de preocupaciones, sin soportar la calumnia, las miradas de la gente, una vida lejos de él. No podía arrastrarla a ese abismo.)

"Tenemos que terminar."

Justin se traga sus lágrimas, y se obliga a decir esas palabras por mas amargas que sean. Su mayor consigna es jamás hacerle daño. Nunca lastimarla. Por eso, no va a permitir que Alex, su Alex, su pequeña hermanita, ese ser tan precioso, se pasara toda una vida ilusionándose con un amor prohibido que jamás podría ser. Porque, siendo realistas: el amor que ambos se profesan es prohibido, pecaminoso, inmoral y, según el mundo, la sociedad y todas las religiones existentes, está mal.

(Amarse nunca está mal. ¿Cómo el amor puede estar mal?)

"¿Y si no puedo?" pregunta ella, su voz quebrada por un llanto silencioso. Ambos han hablado del tema antes, y aunque Justin le ha confesado sus temores y una parte de ella los entiende, otra (la más grande) se reúsa a dejarlo ir. Por eso, se niega a llorar frente a él. Es como estar viviendo lo de Puerto Rico otra vez pero mil veces más horrible.

Y por eso, Alex Russo no llora mientras espera su respuesta. No derrama una sola lágrima al ver la manera fría en que él se levanta de su cama, recoge su ropa y se viste, sin mirarla. Sólo cuando su hermano llega a la puerta, el golpe de sus palabras le hace perder el poco control que creía tener.

"Perdóname. Por favor… por lo que mas quieras… no quiero hacerte daño. Alex…perdóname."

Y, una vez más, Justin se va. Desaparece. Y su corazón vuelve a quebrarse como cuando un amor se ha perdido. Sólo que esta vez duele más, porque el hombre que acaba de irse por esa puerta no es Mason, ni Dean, ni cualquiera de esos amores descartables. No; es el amor más grande, el ser más importante de su vida, de su mundo. Y la ha abandonado. La está abandonando.

(Alex le dirá a todo el que pregunte que esa noche no lloró. Dirá que no se ahogó en sus lágrimas hasta quedarse dormida. Y será mentira.)

El avión de Justin, ese maldito avión que lo llevará a la universidad de California parte a la mañana siguiente, a las 8. Y, para su mala suerte, Jerry y Teresa la levantan temprano y la arrastran al aeropuerto con ellos para despedirse (cuando era lo último que quería.)

El resto de la familia Russo se despide primero. Sus padres, su hermano Max, adioses llenos de lágrimas y promesas de llamarlos seguido. Y luego… luego sólo falta Alex.

"Hey… ustedes vayan yendo al auto. Luego los alcanzo."

Teresa sonríe, al oír a su bebita decir esas palabras. Sus niños podrán pelear y todo pero se quieren; entiende que deben darles privacidad. Así que se lleva a los demás al auto. Sólo cuando se pierden de vista, Alex tiene la libertad de abrazarlo fuerte y susurrar.

"¡No Puedo! Justin… oh Justin no puedo. No puedo. ¡No me hagas esto!" Su voz se quiebra, está tratando de no llorar en público pero…

"Justin… ¿por favor? Por lo que mas quieras… por favor no me abandones. ¡No me abandones… prometiste que no me abandonarías, lo prometiste, por favor…!" Sus piernas tiemblan, su rostro tiembla, sus ojos tiemblan, sus manos tiemblan, las mueve nerviosa, ansiosamente frente a ella, incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos, asustada de la tristeza que encontrará. Justin la toma en sus brazos y la aprieta fuerte por última vez; su cuerpo tiembla de llanto (el suyo también) mientras pone su mejilla en sus negros cabellos y respira el olor de su hermana por última vez.

"Tenemos que tratar, Alex… tenemos que poder." susurra contra sus cabellos. "No me olvides… por favor, no te olvides de mí. Superaremos esto… con el tiempo."

"¿Y si no puedo?"

(Sólo dile. Dícelo ahora. Pero no puede, el dolor no la deja hablar.)

Justin la suelta, lentamente, Alex siente sus brazos desaparecer, siente que las fuerzas le abandonan, al verlo tomar sus maletas. "Tendremos que poder. No nos queda de otra."

Sí. Justin y Alex tendrán que intentarlo. Tendrán que devolver el tiempo, regresar las cosas a como eran antes. Fingir que no se aman, fingir que todos los momentos íntimos que han compartido todos estos años jamás existieron. Fingir que la cercanía, el amor que han vivido estas últimas semanas no significó absolutamente nada.

(Sólo que hay un pequeño problemita… esos momentos sí existieron. Y ese amor sí importa. Sí significó algo. Algo más grande de lo que ellos, o ustedes, o yo pensamos.)

Una última mirada; una débil sonrisa; una vuelta, y ambos caminan en rumbos opuestos. Pero Justin no puede, no puede más con el dolor de perderla y se da vuelta para mirarla. Ella, en cambio, le da la espalda. Quizá para que su hermano no vea sus lágrimas; quizá porque está llorando (inmensamente, silenciosamente) o quizá porque este es el infierno más grande que ha vivido en sus 18 años de vida. Sea cual sea la razón, la fuerte marca que ese adiós deja en su alma, es suficiente para arrancar algo en su interior. Esa huella tan indeleble se queda en su piel, en sus ojos y en su cerebro, con debastadores resultados.

A partir de aquel momento, Alexandra Margarita Russo jamás vuelve a mirar atrás.

Y, al darse cuenta de lo que eso significa, Justin Vincenzo Pepe Russo llora de verdad. Siente un ardor implacable en los ojos. Trata de quitárselo pero le quema; el murmullo de la gente le confunde; el peso de la culpa lo destruye. Y esta vez no puede arreglarlo. Sólo distingue unas palabras, que parecen provenir de su propia boca, pero están dispersas, vacías de ruido.

"Alex… Alex… Te amo tanto."

* * *

A/N: Awww, pobres mis niños. ¿Encontrarán la felicidad que merecen?

Me disculpo por la longitud de este capítulo, perdonen si los aburrí. Es que me gusta ser muy descriptivo con las emociones de los personajes y mis dedos vuelan. Yo tengo mapeadas ciertas escenas que quiero escribir, pero no sé bien cómo llegar a ellas, además no escribo hace siglos y estoy algo oxidado. Disculpas también por los errores ortográficos/gramaticales, no soy perfecto.

En el siguiente capítulo...se viene la competencia! ¿Quién será el hechicero de la familia? Además, traeré de vuelta a un personaje que detesto, lo odio con toda mi alma… pero lo necesito para el final.

"Prohibido" sólo me sirve de inspiración para el estilo y la trama. No escribo tan bien como Tabitha y no voy a ser tan desgraciado de darle un final como ese (los que lo hayan leído no lo spoileen, así podrán llorar con ganas xD).

Y sí, yo tampoco le voy mucho al incesto. Mucha gente cree que los que escribimos sobre incesto tenemos ciertas inclinaciones raras o lo practicamos, lo cual es completamente falso. De hecho, mi hermana mayor se moriría si leyera lo que escribo (su mente no es tan abierta como la mía) y no guardo sentimientos mas que platónicos por ella, de hecho me sería imposible. Pero entiendo que en este mundo hay personas que no están en la misma situación y ¿quiénes somos nosotros para decirles "no te enamores" o "eso está mal"? Es ridículo. Mientras las dos personas lo quieran y sean conscientes del riesgo que corren, pues adelante, no podemos silenciar un amor tan grande, tan puro entre dos personas. Es injusto que vivamos en un mundo lleno de crímenes horribles, que la gente esté tan acostumbrada a la violencia y al maltrato que lo vean como algo normal, que las masacres y asesinatos queden impunes. Pero cuando escuchan que un hermano se enamoró de su hermana les dan cadena perpetua. Sí; en los Estados Unidos, el incesto,así sea consensuado y por amor, está penado con un mínimo de 5-40 años de prisión, y un máximo de cadena perpetua en algunos estados. Ese es el mundo que se dice "normal y civilizado".

Bueno ya, ya voy por las 6 mil palabras, debo estar loco y ustedes aburridos. Si han llegado hasta acá, y han presenciado este capítulo donde pasó de todo… mínimo un review ¿no? Vamos, aunque sea una palabrita, un review da ánimo para escribir el final!

PD: Mi twitter es: georgellt …síganme.

Joe


End file.
